


锦户老师的初恋教学课堂

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge





	锦户老师的初恋教学课堂

一  
快下班的时候，山下智久推开办公室的门，看锦户亮站在窗前打电话，倒也没说话，径直往一边的沙发坐下了。等到这边锦户亮挂了电话，山下智久才缓缓开口，  
“又是客户那边出了什么问题？”  
锦户亮扯扯领带，坐下去摸烟。临近下班点，又是周五，上头不会来人，下属也自然不会多问什么，点了火，狠吸一口才说道，“供货商说下周五之前赶不及，原料供应不足，他们也要等货源。”  
“那你下周一去和楼上说一声？”  
“也只能这样了，”转头看着山下，“你不会是专程来等我下班的吧？”  
山下随手弹弹裤腿的灰，“你想多了。我的车拿去修了，你载我一程。”  
锦户点点头，披上外套，从桌下的抽屉掏出礼盒，山下一看，84年的拉菲，和自己准备送的万宝龙的领带夹差不多价值，嘴上还是戏谑一句，“你对baga还挺下血本啊”  
“啧，就指望他滚去美利坚别再回来了。”  
说着，两人并排走出了办公室。  
晚上的饯别会开在六本木一家酒吧，刚进门的时候，赤西仁就从那边小跑过来，直接把两人手中的礼物拿走了。  
“哟，这酒不错，不过要是龙舌兰就更好了。你说你们，来都来了，还拿礼物干什么”锦户在心里翻了个白眼，一边客套，拆礼物的速度还是挺快，嘴上反讽过去，“怕你被洋妞嫌弃土气，给你拿红酒充气质。关键时刻还能喝酒壮胆”  
赤西倒也不介意，这边把两人引进去，坐在自己旁边，那边一排朋友都到了，彼此打个招呼，都是熟人，便开始吃吃喝喝玩闹起来。中间时不时有人过来给赤西敬酒，基本都是祝他去美国分公司上任事业有成再创辉煌的，锦户和山下歪在一边也不说话，就冷眼看着baga装腔作势，反正那人肚里几两墨水他们这青梅竹马的一清二楚。等到一杯一杯灌下去，赤西早就醉糊涂了，抱着锦户哭的眼泪一把鼻涕一把，说什么自己在美国会想你们的，又说什么小亮你要照顾好自己，纵欲过度容易肾虚。锦户嘴上应着他的话，那边把人蹭在自己手上的鼻涕嫌弃的一点点往赤西衬衫上擦，看上去就跟用手轻拍赤西的后背安慰他一样，只有刚从卫生间出来的山下才能一眼看穿锦户又在故意戏弄赤西。  
山下过来，把就差挂在锦户身上的人放下来，说出门找个车把赤西扔到他家门口，又问锦户怎么走。锦户亮看看表，凌晨一点，看上去还早，就说再坐一会，先送山下出了酒吧的门，把醉的不省人事的赤西弄上车，再回来坐吧台边点了一杯伏特加。原本只是想找个人搭讪，结果今天酒吧的女生好像都有伴，只能意兴阑珊的喝完最后一口，准备去卫生间洗把脸就回家。结果刚推开卫生间的门，就看一个人趴在盥洗台，头都快埋到洗脸池里面了。  
锦户看一眼就知道又是一个喝多的，等自己洗完脸卫生间还是没进来一个人，锦户暗忖这人的同伴不会都走了吧，半天都没人来照顾一下，又怕他真的被淹死在洗脸台，善心发作走过去，把人扶起来，那人一下没站稳，栽在锦户怀里。锦户亮低头一看，才被愣住了。很好看的一张脸，比起青年，更像是少年，闭着眼睛，睫毛一颤一颤的，嘴巴因为喝酒的关系是娇艳欲滴的红，皮肤像瓷娃娃一样，就算是在专门有男生服侍的店里，锦户都没见过这么好看的男生。搂着他的肩膀，想把他喊醒，男生不安的眨眨眼，悠悠转醒。然后看着锦户，自顾自的笑起来，在锦户亮还没反应过来的时候，男生就凑过去，吻住了锦户的唇。  
有一点点酒气，但更多的是甜甜的味道，锦户当时第一反应居然是他喝的肯定是果酒，直到男生越吻越深，从吮吸变成用舌头舔他的嘴唇，舔一下，又离开，再舔一下。锦户被撩拨的不行，抱紧男生的腰，把他抵到墙上吻他，化被动为主动。男生一点拒绝的意思都没有，嘴里还发出若有若无的细碎的呻吟，锦户酒劲上来，恨不得立刻把人就地正法。直到听到门口有人说话的声音，才突然冷静下来，离开了男生的唇。男生好像很不满意的撅起嘴，还想凑过来继续亲，锦户抱着他的腰，把男生这一系列主动的行为视作一夜情的默许，径直把人带回了家。  
二  
一只手搂着男生的腰，一只手去掏钥匙开门，男生不是很安分的靠在锦户亮的肩膀上，嘴巴吐着热气喷在锦户的脖颈，像羽毛绕绕着自己的敏感神经，双臂搂着自己的腰，不停地扯着自己的衣摆，还没到家衬衫下摆就被他从裤子里完全扯出来了。整个人硬是往自己怀里拱，还用小腿去蹭自己的裤子。锦户感觉自己捡了一只小狗回家，怎么那么会撒娇。  
好不容易把人弄进卧室，倒是男生先把锦户扑倒在床上，呆呆的笑着，然后扑过来亲着锦户的嘴巴。浅尝辄止肯定没办法满足锦户亮，不过他也不急，摸索着去解开男生的衬衫扣子，手滑进去轻轻捏着对方的腰侧。腰很细，不知道摇摆起来是什么样子。皮肤很滑，凉凉的，自己因为喝酒而滚烫的掌心对此简直爱不释手，这边已经来不及把扒到肩膀以下的衬衫全部脱掉，直接把人反压在床上，伸手又去脱他的裤子。  
男生躺在自己的枕头上，好像并不介意锦户亮的行为，酒色上头，脸颊已经是酡红色，眼流露出媚意，嘴边还发出细碎的呢喃，两瓣红唇轻微的一张一合，锦户听不清他在说什么，不过他已经不关心了，直接俯下身子去吻他。不同于男生亲他时候流于表面的亲吻，锦户直接攻城略地，伸进自己的舌头，搅动着对方的口腔。男生好像有点挣扎，但是嘴里却发出满足的呢喃，锦户更得意了，伸手够到床头柜的润滑剂，挤到手心，就往男生下身递过去。  
刚递进去一根手指的时候，男生好像很不舒服，但是嘴巴被身上的男人堵住发不出声音，等到锦户充分润滑，抽出自己的手指换成身下的硕大时，男生突然疼到啊的一声大叫，眼泪直接被逼了出来，双手不停扑腾想推开身上的人。锦户下意识觉得对方不会是第一次吧，这种想法也只是一闪而过，迅速被更大的愉悦包围的身心只能让他更加卖力去讨好身下的少年。看着他挣扎的手臂慢慢垂下，无力的箍住自己的脖颈，眼神从刚进入的惊恐无措变成自由涣散，然后随着锦户动作频率的加快氤氲出一种更深的情欲之色，深不见底，像是诱惑，又像是邀请。细碎的呢喃渐渐变大，催情的呻吟还带着一点点哭腔，让人更加有摧毁他的欲望。  
射了一次，锦户低头去吻着男生的侧脸，吸吮他的耳垂，男生的呼吸声吹进自己耳畔，像是撒娇又像是哭诉的小声说，“疼……你弄疼博贵了……”  
像是一针强有力的催情剂，锦户下身立刻又有了反应，直接抱着人的腰让他背对着自己跪在地上，压着他的前胸靠着衣柜门，自己跪在他身后径直插了进去。  
“疼……不要了，不要了……”男生终于被逼的哭了出来，但是双手被锦户按在门上举过头顶，两条腿张开正好被锦户的身体压进来死死箍住，一点点都挣扎不得。这种姿势锦户早就想尝试了，无奈最近一直没时间外出觅食。低头看着被自己操的哭到乏力的少年，太明显不过的是对方的第一次了，自己在一张纯白无暇的白纸上画上了浓墨重彩的第一笔，虽然有一点负罪感，还解锁了这么困难的姿势，不过食髓知味，哪里顾得了那么多，统统抛之脑后。  
最后射了三次，男生软的像一滩春泥趴在床上，腰侧和手臂都是自己掐出来的青紫的伤痕，细长的腿上沾满了自己的精液，本来还在小声的啜泣，哭着哭着就嘟着嘴睡着了。锦户看着自己满意的杰作，锦户亮帮他盖上被，也顺着躺在他身侧，睡了过去。  
三  
锦户亮是被枕头砸醒的。  
本来就有极大起床气的他正准备冲着对方吼过去，就看到自己面前坐着一个衣不蔽体的少年。  
紧紧攥着棉被一角盖住自己的身子，只露出雪白雪白，但是还有几个牙印的肩膀，从棉被一侧露出来的一截小腿，还有青紫的淤痕，一副要哭不哭的表情，眼睛含着泪，就这样瞪着自己看。锦户亮反应了三秒钟，才想到造成现在这个情况的始作俑者就是他自己。  
“你……”少年说话了，声音还有一点嘶哑，委屈巴巴的。  
“你个混蛋！败类！强奸犯！”一边骂一边继续拿枕头砸锦户。  
锦户一边躲一边喊着，“你搞错没有？昨天晚上是你情我愿的好不好？”  
“骗人！肯定是你强奸我！”  
“大少爷！”锦户一把夺过他手里的枕头，“昨天我第一次见你，你自己跑过来又亲又抱的，在酒吧这不就是约一晚的意思吗？你不要告诉我你是跑去酒吧喝果汁的……”  
“你……”少年被反驳的一句话说不出来，锦户盯着他，怕他又掏出什么东西砸自己，结果倒好，人家坐在床边，哇的一声哭了出来。  
这下锦户亮彻底懵了，这是几个意思？就算自己不对，大家都是成年人了，又不是被抢了糖豆豆的幼儿园小朋友，哭成这样，虽然还是美人，但是哭起来一点形象都没有，什么梨花带雨，什么我见犹怜，这位压根就是嚎啕大哭，一边哭一边扯过被子跑出房间，锦户亮连忙套上裤子跟着跑出来，就看他一边吸溜鼻涕一边穿衣服，准备开门走人的时候又突然转过身，从玄关的柜子上面抱走一盒抽纸，边擦眼泪边砰的一声摔上门。  
锦户亮第一次被炮友的蠢样逗笑了。

四  
内博贵从锦户亮的家里跑出来只觉得整个人羞愤交加，直到坐上出租车，还抱着从锦户亮那里顺过来的抽纸盒啪叽啪叽掉着眼泪，惹得司机透过后视镜频频注视自己。内吸溜一下鼻子，佯装镇静不说话，慢慢也就冷静了下来，靠着玻璃窗开始慢慢回忆昨天发生的一切。  
昨天下午还在教室的时候，安田从外面急匆匆跑进来，看到内站在桌子边收拾东西，一开始面露犹豫，内莫名其妙的看着他，直到安田吞吞吐吐的告诉自己，水野已经决定移居到国外了，下周就走人。内博贵当时只觉得整个人脑袋轰的一声就炸了，立马打电话质问水野，水野承认了整件事，还告诉他自己之所以出国，是因为家里给他安排了未婚妻云云……内挫败的扔了电话，又心有不甘的跑去水野常去的酒吧，绕了一圈没有看到他人，心灰意冷的在吧台叫了一杯酒，至于后面的事情……一想到头就更痛了……  
心里既定锦户是个乘人之危的强奸犯，有罪推断一切都是他的错，然而身体受的伤害远远不及水野即将离开的现实给他的打击。至于马上回到公寓之后怎么面对水野，一时间都是踌躇。等到了公寓楼下，内一步一步挪到门口，郁闷的挠挠头，门正好开了。  
“mikkun……”  
“小内，你昨天一夜去哪里了？”门内是顶着一双黑眼圈的水野清仁，看到内的时候眼睛亮了一下，又转而略带严厉的质问。  
内博贵有点心虚，还有点委屈，低着头不说话，水野只能先把人拉进来，顺手带上门，转头一看内低头扯着自己的衣角，过了一会才低声说，“我生气……就跑去网咖睡了一晚上……”  
“没事就好，”水野叹了一口气，习惯性的摸摸他的头，“以后，你要好好照顾自己，我不可能呆在你身边一辈子的啊。”  
内只是点了点头，刻意的阻止水野的触碰，只说自己有点累了，就闪身躲进了房间。水野呆呆的盯着他的房门，直到手机突然响起，水野看了一眼来显，有些忐忑准备被告知了对方的决定。内躲在房间里能听到客厅通电话模模糊糊的声音，想必是水野安排各种出国的细碎事项，已经知道他的离开是必然，心里更加酸涩，紧紧抱住自己的双膝坐在床边。心好痛，屁股也好痛。内委屈的擦擦又溢出来的眼泪，手伸到后面摸摸自己的屁股，心里又把锦户亮骂了一千遍。  
快要睡着的时候，感觉有人在推自己，一张开眼就看见水野坐在自己床边，眼神溢出来的除了爱怜更多的是愧疚。  
“小内……”  
内扭过头，不理他，耳朵却悄悄竖了起来。  
“我答应了阿姨，在东京好好照顾你。你今年才大二了，我本来想着，等你毕业找了工作，也能继续住在我这里……我以为我可以一直照顾你，就像，从小我就习惯提前出门十分钟，在你家门口等你一起上学一样……”  
“……”内继续不说话，只是呼吸略微有些急促。  
“大概我是一个胆小鬼”水野低头看着自己紧紧攥在一起的拳头，苦笑一声，接着说道，  
“这个公寓的租金我会继续支付，如果你还愿意继续住在这里……”、  
“不用了，”内突然转过头看着水野，“我会自己搬出去，找到地方住的。”  
水野无奈的看着他，“你现在就能找到合适的房子吗？不是两三天就能看到合适的公寓的，况且你才来东京两年，各种不熟悉……”  
“我……我不想继续住在这里”内心虚的低下头。  
水野好像猜到内会做出这样的选择，摸了摸他的头，准备接着说，“我大学时候有个朋友，他现在一个人住的公寓，距离你们学校不过十分钟的路程，我就想……”话还没说完，就听见门铃的声音，内疑惑地抬起头看着水野，水野笑了笑没说话，走出去准备开门。  
内跟着水野来到门口，等到门外的人走进来，内方才瞪大了眼睛，下意识喊了出来，  
“你怎么会在这里！”

五  
锦户亮挑挑眉，没说话，转身看看在他后面准备关门的水野，又盯着杵在客厅手足无措眼神复杂的内博贵，已经知道了事情的大概。但他倒没主动吭声，等着水野向内介绍自己。  
“这是我的大学同学，锦户亮，和我一个公司任职，我的想法是，你先和他住一段时间？慢慢找房子，有个人照顾你，我会比较放心一点。”  
内也不说话，余光扫到坐在沙发上优哉游哉的锦户，想开口向水野控诉眼前这个人的恶行，刚动了动嘴皮，又神色犹豫的闭起了嘴巴。他能感觉到锦户毫不掩饰的打量自己的目光，就像黏在身上恶心的橡皮糖，他想破口大骂，又害怕水野担心，只能强忍着恶心闭嘴生闷气。  
锦户快被眼前这个人的表情逗死了，他是傻的吗，表情完完全全已经出卖了他的心理，他早就察觉到内对自己的讨厌，但是看到他明明心里恶心又不敢抱怨的委屈的傻样，只能在心里憋着笑，想欺负他的念头更甚，所以立刻接着水野的话说道，  
“我现在一个人住在麻布十番的公寓，原本是想和同个部门的同事合租的，结果他前不久刚被调职到美国，正好水野和我说了这件事，我和他大学在同一个社团，关系自然不必说，照顾一下他的弟弟更是理所应当。”  
水野试探性的问内，“小内，你来东京不过一两年，我既然答应了阿姨照顾你，就一定会尽到自己的责任。如果我不在，有个值得信任的朋友可以代替我，你可以接受吗？”  
内当即就想喊出来，不可以！但他还没开口，就听见锦户的声音，  
“水野，不如我和他单独聊聊？大家都是成年人，彼此生活习惯不一样，也不能勉强。”  
水野想想也有道理，转身去厨房准备晚餐。

内一脸警惕的盯着锦户，看到锦户走进又下意识想躲开，却被锦户一把抓住手腕，侧过头贴着他的耳朵小声说，“你是不是喜欢水野清仁？”  
内恼羞成怒的否认：“没有！”  
“你觉得水野发觉不了？连我都能看出来。”锦户勾勾嘴角，继续在内的耳边喷着气。  
“你没资格说我和他什么关系，反正比你这种随便就带人……回家睡觉的，要纯洁多了”内不服气的回嘴。  
“无所谓，那是我自己的生活方式而已，但是我只是想告诉你，水野喜欢的是女人，你还是趁早放弃比较好。”  
内甩开锦户桎梏自己的手，语气又生气又有点悲凉，“我当然知道，不需要你废话……”  
“所以，你搬来和我住，”锦户笑了笑，“我可以帮你忘掉他，好不好？”

六  
一周之后，内博贵在机场送别了水野清仁。水野嘱咐他要照顾好自己，有空记得多联系大阪的家人，其他什么话都没有说。内一直攥着水野的衣角，低着头不说话。他其实很想问水野，你真的是要去国外结婚的吗？但是他不敢，不说出来的话，是不是还可以骗自己？  
站在落地窗前看着腾空而上的飞机，内的眼泪又开始啪叽啪叽掉了下来。一起来和水野告别的安田站在内的身边，适时掏出纸巾递了上去。  
“小内，所以之后你就要搬去和锦户学长一起住了吗？”  
内点了点头。  
“你为什么不继续住在之前的公寓啊？”  
内低声说，“感觉那里，拥有很多我和mikkun的回忆……再看到就会感觉……”  
安田似懂非懂的点点头，尴尬的转移着话题，“听说锦户学长也是大阪出身，而且现在也没有女朋友，你和他一起住，应该没什么不方便的吧？”  
说完只觉得气氛更尴尬了，内挫败的摇摇头，一本正经的告诫安田，“我告诉你说，那个家伙才不是表面那么纯良，他……”  
“他怎么了？”安田莫名其妙的问道。  
“我怎么了？”声音才后面传过来。内僵硬的转过身子，看到锦户就站在自己身后，一脸玩味的打量着自己，反问道，“你在这里做什么？”  
“水野昨天就叮嘱我说，今天来机场接你去我的公寓，”停顿了一下，转而一个字一个字的慢悠悠的说道，“小内，欢迎回家哦。”

跟着锦户坐上了车，在副驾驶系好安全带，锦户随手打开了音响，是齐藤和义的歌，内有点吃惊，是锦户故意的？他怎么知道自己也喜欢齐藤的这盘专辑？  
锦户专心在掉头，倒没注意到身边人敏感的情绪变化，只是问他晚餐想吃什么，路过超市可以去买，不去的话自己也可以回家做味增汤和生姜烧，不知道内想不想吃。吃什么已经无所谓，内胡乱点着头。等进了锦户的公寓才有一点吃惊：居然有一个单独的房间来放吉他！他以为他还是松本孝弘吗？锦户只是说自己大学时期喜欢和关西出身的几位学长一起玩乐队，工作之后乐队解散了，但是收藏吉他的爱好倒是一直保留了下来。  
内瞥了瞥嘴角，有几个钱就了不起吗？锦户靠在门边，看着内一脸不屑的表情各种打量着自己的各个房间，忍住心里憋着笑，打开客房的门，让内把行李搬进去，自己收拾一下，定期有家政公司来打扫，并没有很多灰尘。  
晚餐正如锦户亮的计划，一碟生姜烧，一碗味增汤配一碗米饭。看起来很普通，内尝了一下味道倒是不错，锦户很有想炫耀自己厨艺的意思在里头，静静等着内喝完第一口味增汤的评价，然而内只是翻了个白眼，枉顾自己一口气喝了小半碗汤的事实，淡淡的说了句难喝。锦户眯着眼看他，也不戳破，反正他的表情早就出卖了他。快吃完的时候锦户开始说正事，说自己一般中午在公司解决午餐，晚餐回家，建议和内轮流做饭，内点了点头，不过很快锦户就会知道，这是他人生中最错误的一个决定。

七  
内坐在自己房间，听到卫生间的水声停止，有人推开门的声音，才从房间走出来，堵在准备进主卧的锦户亮的眼前。  
“恩？”锦户挑挑眉看着他。头发还在滴水，内争取让自己不去注意水滴顺着锦户的下颌线流过的痕迹，虽然被水汽氤氲之后显得他面部棱角的轮廓更加情色了一点。  
“你不是说，会帮助我忘掉他吗，”内嗫嚅着问道，“所以，你有什么办法还没有告诉我……”  
“原来是这样，”锦户摸了摸内略微泛红的耳垂，凑过去刻意压低声音说，  
“有，和我上床。”

天知道，原本他被水野嘱托的时候，只是想找个理由拒绝。已经习惯了一个人潇洒惯了的日子，怎么可能帮忙照顾水野口中的所谓“弟弟”，给自己找个累赘？那天早上内跑了之后，锦户生了一肚子火，说好的你情我愿变成他单方面强奸，谁知道对方真的那么单纯？补了一个回笼觉起床，收到老横和村上的邮件，不知道他两哪来的消息，不约而同威胁自己帮了水野这个忙，想想最多也就住一个月，锦户也就答应了，准备先去见见水野家这个小朋友。等到进门的那一瞬间看到对方，锦户只想掉头就走，不想招惹这个麻烦，万一被水野知道自己昨晚不小心睡了他的弟弟，那就不是一个社团同学的关系可以化解的了的。  
但是看氛围好像对方并没有把这件事告诉水野，只会凶巴巴的看着自己，一脸清高孤冷的模样，真不敢想象昨晚那个被自己压在身下，双颊绯红梨花带雨的少年又是谁。锦户顺势坐在沙发上，看着对方还穿着昨天那套衣服，估计还没来及换，衬衫领口敞开两颗扣子，隐隐约约能看见脖颈上的吻痕，又是一张清纯倔强的脸——太符合自己的口味了。  
不过看刚才空气中涌动着的尴尬，他稍一琢磨就知道是怎么回事。可惜这么好看的青春肉体，就要被湮没在无疾而终的暗恋之中——与其说是怜香惜玉，倒不如说是感叹暴殄天物，自己只享受了一个晚上，说不可惜是假的，若是能成为长期炮友，是最好不过的。之后愿意带他回家，多多少少有着一份私心。

“嗯？”内博贵好像有点没听懂，怔怔的看着锦户亮。锦户亮没说话，就一直看着他，直到内博贵慢慢反应过来，脸色由煞白转为微红又带着一丝铁青的愠怒，锦户亮非常乐于欣赏他信号灯一般转变的脸色，看着他像一条脱水的鱼，努力想挣脱却丝毫使不上力气。  
“我……”内博贵刚想开口，就被锦户亮打断了。  
“你难道没有听说过，忘记一段失败恋情的最好方法，就是迅速坠入新的爱河吗？”锦户亮接着说道，“当然，我们之间并不是情侣关系，没有必要——哦不对，最好不要爱上对方。如果你愿意来学习一下成年人的所谓爱情游戏，我乐意奉陪，前提是，你情我愿。”  
刻意咬重最后四个字的发音，内博贵低头盯着拖鞋，不允诺也不拒绝，直到锦户凑过去亲吻他的唇，下意识把他压在墙上，手臂直接上去搂着他的腰。  
内没有推开他，好像他也不知道怎么推开他，被压在又硬又冷的墙上只觉得有点咯到后背，只能慢慢放松自己的身体，不自觉垂下双臂。没有遭到拒绝的锦户更甚，由流于唇瓣的亲吻变成小幅度的撕咬内的双唇，有点肉肉的，像果冻，没有劣质口红，也没有酒精抑或尼古丁，那大概就是春露一般少年的滋味。  
内被锦户压在床上的一瞬间，只觉得棉被很软，但还是撞得脑袋疼，好像知道接下来会发生什么，恐惧之外更多的迷茫——第一次也是这样的吗？大概是为了分散对即将发生事情的恐惧心理，他努力去回想第一次是什么样的情况——完全想不起来，只能感觉到手指碰到自己的菊穴外冰凉的触感，慢慢捅开皱褶的痛感和润滑剂被挤出发出黏黏糊糊的声音。  
即使没有太多感情，但是出于对每一位情人的尊重以及体贴，锦户都会细致的做好事前润滑工作——尽管大部分时候他只是礼貌性的问候一声对方是否需要，当然对方十之八九都会拒绝，并自己在浴室就做好工作——毕竟他有限记忆中从来不主动挑拨处男。但是身下这位完全不同于人事的家伙完全不可以，任何事情都需要自己亲自来教授，不可否认这是另一种乐趣，尤其是看到对方趴在自己的枕头上，含着眼泪咬紧下唇的样子，可太想把他操哭了。尤其是每一步都按照自己的喜好来教导他。  
“恩，没错，屁股再抬起来一点点”在他的后背留下碎吻来安抚对方已经僵硬的躯体。  
“跪在被子上面，弯下腰，我会慢慢进去的”能听见他细微的抽泣声，然而只想把他彻底弄哭。  
“乖，抱着我，用手臂勾着我的脖子”紧紧搂着他的腰，用唇舌来交换缠绵和放纵。  
锦户把因为流汗而贴在内额头的刘海，侧过头吮吸着他的耳垂，能感受到内的呼吸声就在自己耳边，夹杂着情欲。会因为自己偶尔恶趣味的放慢抽插的速度而下意识哼唧，又因为羞涩而不会直接说出最难以启齿的要求，锦户非常享受身下少年这种自己折磨的青涩。  
锦户老师下一步的教学任务，好像已经很清晰了。

射完一次，内失神的望着天花板，双臂无力的搭在锦户的腰间，大口的喘着气。锦户笑着从他身上抽离，淡然的穿上浴衣，又立刻是一副道貌岸然的样子站在床边，居高临下的看着内。内拿被子裹住自己，侧过去不想看到锦户那张挥之不去的脸，直到锦户关上了卧室的台灯，轻轻地说了句晚安，关门离开。  
内觉得他更加虚伪和可恨了。

八  
周一例会，山下飘到锦户身边，上下打量着他，随即露出一副了然于胸的冷笑。锦户报之以欠揍的微笑，只换来山下一个白眼。  
“下班去你家蹭饭，我拖家带口两个人，要求也不高，筑前煮配乌冬面，饭后甜点是一客布丁。”散会后山下跟在锦户后面神色坦然的说道。  
“不好意思，有约。”锦户脱口而出。  
“那就明天？斗真明天去北海道出差，就我一个人去蹭饭。”  
“不好意思，有约。”  
“等一下，”山下按住锦户想要打开办公室门的手，“你有情况？”眯着眼睛问道。  
“大阪乡下的祖母来东京探亲，在我家暂住一个月。为了杜绝被东京纨绔子弟影响心情，期间恕不待客。”锦户推开山下的手，气定神闲的走进办公室，还不忘捎上门。最后还能听见门外的山下的咒骂声：信你有鬼。

下午被横山拖去见客户，听着对方絮絮叨叨一堆要求，和横山交换一个眼色，开始打着马虎眼。等到结束的时候已经快七点了，横山说要锦户载他一程，锦户直到这家伙下午出来没开车敢情就在这等着自己，就安心等着对方开口。  
横山先是扯了一下大家都是关西出身，互相帮扶着也算在公司立稳了脚跟，又说最近公司人才流失严重，赤西滚了，水野走了，所以以后更要好好培养新人。锦户随声附和，就看他葫芦里卖的什么药，横山东扯西扯终于支支吾吾开口了，  
“那个，水野家那个亲戚……”  
“嗯？”  
“他在你那里没有添麻烦吧？”  
“没有，挺好的”  
“哎，那就好……我就说小内从小就最乖巧了，虽然他脑子有点不灵光，但是听话又懂事。有什么问题你和我说，千万别当面骂他哈”  
“横山裕，”锦户亮越听越纳闷，“你这么了解他，干嘛不让他过一段时间？听起来你不是和他挺熟的吗？”  
“其实信五一开始也是这么想的，他是我们俩高中的学弟，也算是旧相识了……”横山裕顿了顿，“但是你知道，前些日子信五搬来和我一起住，他的公寓都退了……小朋友在家里，总归有点……嘿嘿”  
锦户亮彻底无语了，敢情您两口子为了那档子事，就随便把人扔给我了啊？  
到了路口放横山下车，本来他都准备转身走了，结果呆立了一会，欲言又止的看着锦户。锦户伸出头看着他，不耐烦地说，“有事快说，有屁快放”  
“小亮啊，内呢年纪小，你可千万别吃窝……”  
“窝什么？”  
“窝边草啊……”说完横山裕尴尬的笑了笑，才掉头就走，可惜他没听到锦户在后面淡淡的回答，  
“那我都吃干抹净了，该怎么办呢？”

九  
窝边草此刻突然从梦中惊醒，眼前是安田神色复杂的脸。  
“yasu……？”内揉揉眼睛，还保持着趴在桌子上的姿势。  
“小内，已经下课了……你睡了整节课你知道吗？”安田一边收拾书本一边和内说话。  
“欸，我怎么会睡这么长时间！”内不可思议的瞪大眼睛，脑子还是不太清醒。  
安田推了推眼镜，准备把课堂笔记拿出来给内。刚准备开口，就被内的电话铃声打断了。  
”欸，锦户亮？“  
”……干嘛这么大声喊我的名字“锦户坐在车里郁闷的搓着耳朵。  
”名字不就是留我喊的吗“内理所当然的反驳。  
锦户被呛，只能中断这个话题。”你下课了吗？我……刚好在你学校门口，可以带你一起回去。“  
内下意识怀疑锦户的动机，毕竟他在自己这里堪称声名狼藉。但是今天下午的课本还要看，早上刚结束的打工抽去了他大部分精力，一想到回到锦户公寓还有二十分钟左右的路程，内勉强同意了锦户的提议。  
抱歉和安田打了声招呼，借了他的课堂笔记，内跑到校门口，看到了锦户站在车门旁。  
内不吭声，直接跑去开了车门坐在副驾驶。锦户知道内对自己一直就是爱理不理的态度，也不放在心上。心里更加不明白的是，自己为什么突然开始热脸贴冷屁股。刚刚送完横山之后突发奇想来接内，即使有四十分钟的车程也阻止不了他的一头热————大概是于心有愧？毕竟最近几天和内上 床的频率略高，一边是新鲜又水嫩的肉体让自己流连忘返，一边总有冲不散的负罪感。以前并不是没有炮友，但是和内博贵的性质完全不一样。  
成年人默许的契约关系，可以随时中断，即使看着对方结婚嫁人也可以微笑祝福，不带有一丝愧疚感。可是对待内，自己明知道他对水野怀有的感情，却又控制不住想从中作梗。  
毕竟，光源式的养成计划太诱人了，谁又不想亲自调 教出一位，完全符合自己口味的床伴。

尚未被完全开发的床伴此刻坐在副驾驶，把书包里塞的奶油小蛋糕拿出来垫垫肚子。几分钟的车程，正好够他解决一个。等到了车库，内准备下车，锦户突然按住了他的安全带。  
“喂，你的嘴角……”  
“干嘛？”内一脸戒备。  
“蹭到奶油了哦”锦户挑挑眉。  
”欸！“开始手忙脚乱的找纸巾。  
“用舌头舔掉就好了，就在上唇上面啦“锦户好笑的说。  
内下意识的探出一点点舌尖滑过上唇，转头看着锦户，”还有么？“  
”笨蛋，被你蹭到下唇了“锦户玩味的看着他，完全没有帮他拿一张纸巾的意思。  
“欸？”又用舌头扫过下唇，粉红的舌尖滑过水嫩的唇瓣，引得对面的锦户下意识咽了一口口水。  
”还有奶油嘛？“内探过头来问到。  
”……“  
内不满的微微嘟起嘴，怎么，在耍我吗？  
”过来……“锦户勾勾手指，内下意识凑过去。  
”怎么了？“  
锦户用大拇指的指腹轻轻擦过内的嘴唇，指尖触到内柔软的嘴唇，酥酥麻麻的。  
”帮你擦掉奶油，有什么奖励吗？”锦户低沉的声音倾吐在内的耳侧，内突然半边脸都被熏的通红，下意识侧过脸，却被锦户扣住了下巴，四目相对，锦户把自己的唇覆在了内的唇上。  
明明已经不是第一次和他接吻，但在黑暗封闭的车厢里，内博贵却第一次觉得喘不过气，只能听到自己急促的心跳声在狭小的空间回荡。直到锦户开始侧过身子搂住他，加深这个吻的时候，大脑好像一瞬间缺氧，紧接着被锦户压在座位上，只能下意识追逐着锦户在自己嘴巴里游走的舌头，发出啧啧的水声，淫靡而色情。

锦户在这一刻突然明白过来，自己那么想见到内的原因。好像只是单纯的精虫上脑，但不是这个人又好像不行。已经在自己家住了将近一个月，生活习惯被迫一致的后果就是，内的衣服上，连带着身上，全部是他最喜欢的柔顺剂的味道。  
沾满了自己气味的少年。嗯，锦户亮喜欢这种说法，然后又道貌岸然地脱下内的一件衣服，顺手扔在后排，直到内全身都被自己扒干净，赤裸裸的蜷缩在自己身下，才开始缓缓进去他的身体。  
内全身被暴露在空气中，羞耻感和有可能随时被发现的紧张感，以及又一次被性爱冲击的刺激牢牢锁在他的身上，把他钉在锦户亮的身下。他已经没有精力去思考自己是如何掉入锦户亮步步为营的陷阱之中，唯一能做的就是紧紧抓住锦户的手臂，像是抓住汪洋大海中的浮木，给自己找到一个支点，不时发出呜呜声，像是撒娇，像是埋怨。

这场突如其来的性爱以锦户亮最后射在内博贵的大腿根部作为结束。处女座神色涣散，连支起身子擦干精液的力气都没有，最后还是锦户亮抱着他穿上了衣服，用湿纸巾仔仔细细清理了他的下半身。  
内一低头就能看到给自己擦拭大腿的锦户，抿着嘴不说话。他不知道锦户亮是不是对每个情人都那么体贴，但是自己好像并不排斥这种感觉————他也说不清楚是不排斥和锦户亮做爱，还是不排斥锦户亮这个人。大概是因为空间的局限，两个人被迫离得很近，肌肤相贴，呼吸咫尺，他可以放纵自己沉溺于情 欲之中，对身边的人会产生莫名其妙的依赖感。  
但是这些他又是决计不会告诉锦户亮的。


End file.
